


The Agent in the Yellow Dress

by Erika_I_Prescott



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dark, F/F, Fluff, Movie: Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_I_Prescott/pseuds/Erika_I_Prescott
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Mission: Impossible Rouge Nation starting right when Ilsa asks Hunt to run away with her. I slightly changed the story of Rogue Nation to fit my plot more.





	1. I Beg of You

"The mission was always you," I say holding him as I've wanted to since the day I first laid eyes on him.

"To get you out. Safely and untouched." I pull him closer resting a warm hand on his stern, but caring face and look deep into his curious eyes. His eyes read he's slightly intimidated, but intrigued, nonetheless.

"Why me?" he asks with his hand slowly sliding down my back, tenderly.

"Atlee. He wanted you alive" I say as I bring my other hand up to his face. "And so did I." He pulls me closer still with his strong, muscular arms.

I close in to kiss him, our lips meet, sparks fly, my heart skips a beat. I feel him relax as we kiss. His hands hold my face. His soft lips feel perfect on mine. My hands run through his silky-smooth hair, I take a fistful in my hand and give it a subtle tug. Melting in his arms, nothing else matters to me right now, not Lane, not Atlee, not his team. It's just Ethan and I. _I trust him with my life._

  
He pulls back. I look into his strong, stormy, grey eyes. I pulled closer to kiss him again, he holds me back, one hand sliding to the small of my back, and one sliding to my waist.

"Come away with me, right now," I say begging for him to take my hand and run with me. I can see the surprise in his eyes, though, I know he doesn't want to show it.

"And Lane?"

"Forget about Lane. There will always be another Lane. There will always be people like us to face him. We've done our part and we've been cast aside. We can be anyone. We can do anything. It's only a matter of going." I scan his face looking for anything. 

I feel his hand slowly slide down my arm to take my hand. His eyes dart to Ben, William, and Luther. My stomach leaps to my throat. His other hand leaves my back, sliding up to his earpiece, leaving his team. He kisses me again. This time harder, with more intensity, and more assured. Still holding my hand, he pulls back. He rests his eyes in mine.

"Yes." He whispers with a subtle grin. My stomach leaps out of my body. I allow my self a slight smile. I look down at his chest Where will we go I wonder, but I don't stress. I have him. My wanted man.


	2. The Useless Yes

I hear silenced gunshots. Four bullets pierce Ethan's muscular back. Hunt falls limp in my arms. His head hits my shoulder, grasping for life. Do I dare look up? My head slowly lifts to see who fired the shots.

Lane.

"Ilsa" Lane says with an emotionless face. "Four times, Ilsa. That's enough. Who will Hunt's team blame for this?" He lifts his gun to my head.

"YOU!!" I scream. My lungs burn with anger. I bury my face in Ethan's body. I fall to my knees numb with shock, sadness, and rage. I partially use his body as a shield from Lane. But he wouldn't dare kill me. I lie there with Ethan next to me.

"Il- Ilsa." I hear Hunt say.

"Yes, Ethan?" I ask as he reaches for his few, last words.

"Don't let Lane get away." Hunt struggles to say.

"Your team is after him. I'm staying with you." I say starting to tear up.

"Ilsa- I-"

"Hey, focus on me," I whisper to him, half crying. Hunt struggles to stand.

"Ethan, don't try to get up, you need to stay here," Ilsa says gently letting his head rest in her lap. His weak body lay sprawled out on the cold, concrete ground. 

"I'm not going to make it." He says softly as he brings his hand to my face. His eyes start to sparkle from the tears that wet them. He held Ilsa's gaze, cherishing his last moments with his equal. 

"Ethan, please don't do this to me," I whisper to him, begging for his life.

"Ilsa, you are phenomenal," he whispers looking deep into my eyes, memorizing my features before he goes.

"So are you, sweetheart. You are amazing. Please don't go, the IMF needs you, your team needs you." I whisper to him, bringing my hands to his face for comfort. "Baby... I need you." I say, quietly, as tears fall on his chest. Slowly, my soft words bring a smile to his lips. A single tear from his right eye. 

"Ilsa, you are going to be okay. You are such a strong, talented, smart, and more than anything, beautiful woman," he whispers as his breath shortens. His chest starts to move faster. Grasping onto a solid breath of air. 

"Hunt, please don't say that," I say, gently holding his head in my hands. 

"I- I- I love you, goodbye Ilsa..." his hand falls from my face. His last words.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Ethan, stay with me. Ethan..." I feel my heart crack and fall apart. 

He's gone.

I don't bother moving. Endless tears fall my face onto the cold, hard, stone ground. I hear more gunshots and spaced footsteps. Luther. Benji. Brandt. Following Hunt's killer.  
I hear a body hit the floor. I pray to God that it is Lane. The footsteps stop. I hear them coming to me. Ethan's team come into my peripheral vision.

I lay unmoving, tears streaming down my face, creating pools under my ears. Luther and Brandt come and kneel down to me. Brandt pulls his phone out and dials three numbers calling for an ambulance. Benji gets up and calls Hunly to explain. Luther places a hand on my face with a sad look on his face. He sits down with Ethan and I. We wait in silence as tears run down Luther's face. We hear the ambulance coming for Lane and Ethan. I don't want him gone. I wouldn't let them take my wanted man. I lay back on the stone ground. My hand feels around the actually for his.  
Finally, my fingers find his cold hand. Slowly I take his hand in mine. Somehow touching him brings me some comfort in my mountain of grief.  
The EMTs arrive to take Ethan away.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry but you need to let him go," says a clueless EMT with judgemental eyes.

"Get his killer first" I hiss at him. Slowly, I sit back up. His head lays in my lap. His eyes blankly looking up at the ceiling. I bring two fingers to his eyes and close them. Gently I lift his head off my legs and lay it back down on the ground. I stay by him crossed legged holding every moment with him. 

"Ethan, I was drawn to you. I knew from when I first laid eyes on you that I could never hurt you. I would do anything for you. I would have been your equal. We could have been anyone, we could have done anything. It was only a matter of going. I'm so sorry Hunt."  
I let my head fall, sobbing. The death of him consuming me.

"Ethan..." I slowly look at him, running my fingers through his perfect, dark hair.  
My tears falling on my boots, I feel the EMT's hand on my back. I grab his hand, whip around and twist his arm. Holding him in a position where I could break it with just a push.

"If you touch me again, you are going to need a lot more than an ambulance!!" I scream, running on pure rage and sadness.

"Jesus, woman! Calm down!" Yells a rightfully terrified EMT.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I spit at him.

"Ilsa, no! He doesn't get it!" Luther yells at me.  
I let him go, looking at Luther. His sad eyes lock with mine.

"Will you be ok?" He mouths as he walks over to me.

"No," I whisper, shaking my head, tear welling up in my eyes again.  
Luther walks over to me embracing me with a hug. It's comforting to be held in strong arms, but it doesn't fill the hole in my heart.

Luther whispers, "Say your last goodbyes, Ilsa. Before they take him away." He pulls back letting me go.  
I gently fall to my knees by his side.  
Looking at his flawless figure, I let myself relax gently caressing his jaw.

"I can't wait to see you again. It's only a matter of time." I whisper to him.

I stand, not taking my eyes off him. I put to memory every detail of his face and body. The way he felt in my arms, the feeling he gave me when we were together, and his lips. The way they felt with mine in harmony with each other, the soft, warm feeling he gave me when we touched.

"Goodbye, my love. I won't let him get away with this."

I feel Brandt pull me away from Ethan. My stomach is sick with sadness. William whispers,  
"He's gone, Ils. You are going to be okay." He whispers. 

"Lane can't get away with this." I choke, holding back more tears. 

"And he won't. Lane's time of death? 18:42." Brandt whispers to me.

"What will Hunley do?" I ask turning to him. Brandt holds me close. 

"Our secretary will disavow any knowledge of his actions. He will be given a funeral. Then, him and our team will continue with the Syndicate." He says softly, gently letting his head tilt to the right. His eye holds my gaze. I feel his pain, his eye call for help. But, he's too stubborn to ask someone.

"That was my job. To protect him. It was my one mission, and I failed. He was the first mission I failed. I failed him..." I drone off, letting my head fall on his shoulder.

"Ilsa" Brandt whispers to me, "We all failed him, he was our mission too. It wasn't just you, Ils. He wasn't just your mission, it was all of us."  
I start to cry again.

"I want him back. I want him here with me. I want him to hear me say goodbye." I whisper to Brandt. His arms wrap around me. I start to bawl on Brandt's shoulder. Deep down, I feel safe holding him. As if no one could hurt me if I stay with Brandt.

"Shhhhh, Ilsa, you are going to make it through this." He runs his hands through hair gently and kisses the top of my head. I relax in his arms. "You are a brilliant young woman and an even better agent. You are so strong, you cannot let this break you."  
"But how can I not?" I cry to Will. "I loved him."

"Ils, hey. Just relax. The mission is over." He hugs me tighter. "You are going to be okay. Shhhh."  
I never want to leave Brandt's arms. His embrace gives me a break from the reality of the dead IMF agent behind me. My crying slows. Pulls back from the hug and wipes away my tears.

"We will help Hunly find them, all of them. We will track everyone linked to the Syndicate. We will catch them, and they will pay for the chaos they created."

"He can't go like this," I say, agreeing with Brandt.

"And he won't." Brandt pulls me back in for a hug. With my ear to his chest, Will's steady heartbeat makes me envious for Ethan, wishing Ethan had one.

Right then and there I vow to avenge Hunt, bring down the Syndicate with or without Ethan's team. Lane runs through my thoughts. I want to kill his corpse. Over and over again. He and family will answer what they did to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on that note, hi! My name is Erika. I am currently writing an elaborate story about the IMF involving all the Mission Impossible characters with the main relationship being Ilsa Faust and Ethan Hunt. I have also added new characters, some from the FBI and CIA. Spoilers, but the main couples have kids.  
> If that sounds interesting to you. Stick around! If not. Go find some Marvel stuff to read!  
> (Disclaimer: The Agent in the Yellow Dress is not in the same universe of the stories I have coming.) ((Sorry, Ethan doesn't actually die))


End file.
